


【KK】原来是魅魔啊35

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊35

“公元51502年7月11日，东区和南区的两拨人打了一架。打架原因挺无聊也挺可笑的，鸡蛋而已。南区今天午休时间错后了，水煮天然蛋就被先到的东区人给吃光了，就剩下合成蛋。老实说，我是吃不出来什么区别，连那股子怪怪的腥味都一模一样。可能是南区实验不顺利才让吃饭都迟了吧，有几个人闹脾气非要吃天然蛋，东区的人刺了几句，就打起来了。我们在一边看热闹，都说是‘一个蛋引发的群殴事件’。不过我们这一批人到这里已经快要七十年了，项目还没有什么突破，人心浮动也是难免的吧。”

“公元51521年4月4日，终于啊终于，明天就能回家了！现在已经过了午夜了，妈的，太兴奋了，睡不着！他们管这个本子叫工作日志，我看这完全就是大家的公开日记啊，写什么的都有！那就在我即将离开之际，献上我诚挚的祝福吧，祝愿项目‘梅林’大赚特赚，不枉公司花费这么长时间这么多精力和金钱来建设这个地方！”

“公元51877年8月19日，与总部失联的第1322天。漫长的等待。不能放弃希望。”

“公元51890年11月23日，有意义吗，这一切都是有意义的吗？没有意义吧，没有的吧！我不知道别人怎么想，反正我是后悔了！30年前那两个家伙离开的时候，我就应该跟着他们一起走的！现在好了，全都冻上了！我们被困在这栋该死的建筑里了！困了将近15年！怎么还想着凿个洞出去啊，会冻死的，真的会死的！我不想死，我不想死……”

“公元51974年9月20日，我用脚丈量了这里的每一块方砖，全走完用了11小时43分8秒。没意思，也没什么可以打发时间的了。原来南区也不大，之前觉得光是这一个区就大得不得了啊。真可笑。”

“公元51996年4月%*￥#@&……”

三页纸上拢共没多少内容，光一和剛两颗脑袋凑到一起，很快就读完了。

最后那张只写了一半，最下面的一句日期都没写全剩下都是鬼画符。

从前面的内容推断，应该是写东西的人，终于疯了。

不过，也侧面印证了他们之前的猜测，北方的日月三岛，是后来才冻上的。

而且不仅冻上了，还把岛上建筑物里面的人给困了进去。

让人头疼的是，这什么公元纪年光一和剛从来没听过，也不知道对应的是梅林历多少年，建筑物里的那些人，是不是还活着。

“向北再向北……”剛捏着这几张纸，却喃喃念叨着一句看似不相干的话。

“你想到了什么？”光一也若有所思。

“命运真是个神奇的东西，就好像一直有一只无形的大手，时不时地拨弄一下，确保我们一直走在既定的道路上。”剛说这话的时候，脸上的表情十分奇特。

“你不反感么？毕竟当初……”光一话没说完，但剛已经明白了他的意思。

毕竟当初你赞同了你父亲的话，也认为人生不需要预言，命运是每个人自己掌控的东西。

“我应该反感吗？”剛却反问了一句。

“但是，无形的大手拨弄我们的命运什么的……”

“是啊，不过，这只手拨弄的，也只有‘我们’的命运而已啊。你反感吗？”剛看向光一，脸上一直挂着淡淡的笑容。

反感吗？

这只无形的大手让他一出生就遭受同族的嫌弃，刚刚成年就被迫远离家乡四处漂泊，让他背负起他其实根本不堪其负的责任，无数次地将他置于险境。

可也让他遇到了此生挚爱，让他们缔结了永恒不破的誓言，让他们心意相通，情意相缠，让彼此人生的道路上，再也不孤单。

所以，反感吗？

不反感啊，当然不。

纵使是千难万险，也终究抵不过一个你。

如果遇不上你，那再美好，再自由的人生，又有什么意义？

“不啊，一点都不。”光一想清楚前因后果，已然知道了答案，他听见自己，这样说。

“我也是。”听了他的话，剛脸上淡淡的笑容便扩大了。

没过多长时间，往返于方解岛和巨龙双岛的邮差就带来了消息，二十天后，进入“智者房间”的排号，就轮到光一和剛了。

这也就意味着，舒俱来岛上的休假，就此结束。

他们得走了。

走之前，遇到了一个小小的，小小的问题——

银杏抱着剛哭得稀里哗啦，大有眼泪顺着悬崖倾斜而下变成瀑布的架势。

“呜呜呜呜呜……小剛，儿子儿子你不要走不要走！我们好不容易才见面的才半年多你居然就又要离开我了呜呜呜呜……”

不愧是纯血统的魅魔，虽然银杏完全没有那个意思，但一张干净纯美的脸庞配上梨花带雨的表情，看得人简直想把心都摘给她，只为博得美人一笑。

光一在旁边看着银杏的侧脸，都有些呼吸不稳了，更遑论受到主要冲击的剛。要不是他有一半魅魔血统还是银杏的亲儿子，恐怕现在他就能一口答应对方，我绝对绝对不走了吧。

马上，暗精灵的头就被一股蛮力给拧了过来。

正对上丽丝安娜那双冷冰冰的眼睛。

“呃妈……”光一超级尴尬，在解释与闭嘴之间徘徊。

“别看就好，我相信银杏不是故意的，但你若再不把脑袋转开，我就没法相信你不是故意的了。”丽丝安娜面无表情地跟自己儿子说。

于是光一就更尴尬了。

为了不把注意力继续放到银杏身上，光一拿起丽丝安娜堆在一边的活计，帮着她整理。

丽丝安娜见状，只是淡淡地嘱咐一句“要把最外面的那层皮剥掉，别蹭到里面的”，就忙自己的去了。

“这鬼东西怎么这么难弄……”结果没过几分钟，光一就没耐心了。

他正在剥皮的是一种拇指指甲盖大小的果子，表面黏糊糊的，上面沾满了各种灰尘草茎，最外面那层皮又薄又韧，剥下来之后里面是硬邦邦特别干燥的不知道是果实还是果核的东西，按照丽丝安娜的嘱托，黏液还不能蹭到里面的硬果子。

一小堆果子三十来个，光一费了半天劲，也才剥出来五个。

最后还是丽丝安娜看不下去眼，放下手里正在干的来帮自个儿的笨儿子。

“老妈这到底是什么东西？”光一一边用魔法处理手上的黏液，一边随口问。

“地油榈的种子。”丽丝安娜一句话，光一就明白了这玩意的用处。

地油榈只生长在积雪的高山上，这种植物的种子，能做成世界上最好的润滑剂，被炼金术士和手工从业者称作“黄金之油”。

但这种植物，一株每十年才能结出一颗种子，数量又十分稀少，市面上的价格，倒真是一颗种子可以换其体积一百倍的黄金。盖因为它们数量稀少，采集不易。

这一小堆种子是给谁的，简直太显而易见了。

“既然那么在乎，怎么还十来年都不写信，让他一直担心呢？”见丽丝安娜十分利索地处理好了剩下的种子，光一终于忍不住，问了出来。

“我带着银杏不小心招惹上了瑟因斯教的那些混蛋，东躲西藏了好长时间，担心给他带来麻烦，就一直没有写信。你放心，我们到方解岛的时候，我已经让机械信使去了平安信了。”丽丝安娜小心地把种子都放进一个小小的口袋里，系紧绳子，然后扔进了空间袋中。

“老爹肯定乐疯了。”

“估计他会在床上翻两个跟头，顺便把我的裸体画搂在怀里使劲亲一亲什么的。”丽丝安娜撩了一下头发，浅浅一笑，端的是风情万种。

两相对比，银杏立马就不够看了。

一个是懵懵懂懂单纯天真的小女孩，一个是身材火辣性感成熟的俏佳人，哪个更加吸引男性，结果自然不言而喻。

反正光一是直了眼睛，也多少理解了点当年老爹的心情，为什么三千弱水，只饮丽丝安娜这一瓢。

“老妈，这些年……我是说你在无尽海诸岛旅行的这些年，追求者什么的，肯定不少吧？”

“追求者？应该吧……”丽丝安娜却回答得很是漫不经心。

“……从来都没注意过是么？”光一有些无语。

“注意那种事情干什么？我问你，如果你和小剛因为什么事不得不分开了，你会怎么做？每天除了做你自己的事，空余时间干嘛？”丽丝安娜反问自己儿子。

“当然是用来想他都在干什么给他写信日记里都是他啊！”光一说得理所当然。

“你长得这么帅，追求者一定很多吧？”

“那种事情怎么可能注意得到？”

丽丝安娜不说话了，似笑非笑地露出了一个“你看”的表情。

笨儿子终于恍然。

而后又不禁窃喜，看来是自己的情种爹遇上了专一娘，才生出了我这个一心一意对剛好的儿子。

叉腰嘚瑟会儿。

可能是光一脑子里的得意塞得太满了，模模糊糊感受到什么的剛，十分诧异地往光一这边瞟了一眼。

他已经成功哄好了银杏，对方正红着眼圈用剛的手帕揉眼睛。

顺着光一的目光，丽丝安娜看了眼剛那边的情况，就将手里的工作迅速收尾，带头走向了传送阵。

这传送阵连接着山里的某个巨大的山洞，山洞外是一片同样巨大的空地，一般樱井翔和松本润飞回家都会在这里降落，化作人形后踩着传送阵到达家门口。他们作为巨龙的身体都太过庞大，房子前面的那块空地，根本站不下他们两个。

还好是短程传送，让光一这个严重晕传送阵的人都没有太狼狈。

空地上，化身巨龙的松本润已经等在那里了。泛着金属光泽的暗紫色鳞片，姜黄色的双眼，还有一根锋利的独角，都让他看起来就是个不好惹的角色，与之前那个温润的青年，相差甚远。

樱井翔十分郁闷的站在巨龙身边等着众人，因为松本润以“你飞得太低好丢人，我也不想让客人们还陪着你淋雨”为由，拒绝了他带着大家飞往方解岛的提议。

嘛，虽然飞不高没错……

但是这也太太打击龙了！

就算，就算我恐高会被淋湿这是事实，也不能这么说！

丽丝安娜他们都来了，樱井翔才勉强收起他撇着的嘴角。

看着已经准备好了的松本润，银杏的眼圈又红了一分，但好歹是忍住了眼泪。

待到光一和剛跟樱井翔拥抱告别，银杏的泪水就如同开了闸的河口，倾泻而出。

“呜呜呜呜我不想让你走……”她不敢再去揪着剛的衣服让自己的儿子为难，可她真的好舍不得，好不容易重逢的儿子……

然后，手腕子就被抓住了。

泪眼朦胧间诧异抬头，就看见丽丝安娜正望着她，嘴角含着一抹怎么也忽视不掉的笑意，“站这儿干嘛，快跟上呀~”

跟上？

银杏懵了，睁着大眼睛不知所措。

“我说，小银杏，你难道以为，自己的家在舒俱来岛么？”丽丝安娜无奈极了。

对！跟上！我可以跟他们一起走的！我家又不在巨龙双岛！

银杏一下子破涕为笑，眼泪都不擦干就换上了一脸的灿烂，甚至没有跟樱井翔告别，就欢呼着跳上了松本润的后背——

“小剛！妈妈来啦——！！！”

半分钟后，银杏被自家儿子给拽着，出来感谢这段时间以来樱井翔的照顾，郑重道别，还约定好了，有时间再来拜访。

不敢高飞的丢人龙，随便找了个什么留在岛上的借口，推掉了坐在恋人背上直入云霄三万里的短途旅行。

看到重新活泼起来的银杏，丽丝安娜嘴角那抹消不下去的笑，变得更加明显。

当真是一物降一物，银杏终于有个人能管管她了。

虽然她们的关系非常不错，但朋友之间的相处，和家人之间的相处，终究是不一样的。

现在有了堂本剛，丽丝安娜总算是能放下心来了。

“苍蓝蔷薇”横跨咆哮海需要八天八夜，而松本润从云层上向着那个灯塔飞，则只需要一整个白天。

巨龙是这个世界上体型最大的智慧生物，同时也是所有魔兽里，飞得最快的。

只不过因为庞大的体型，离得老远就能看清他们身上的鳞片，所以人们一直觉得巨龙飞不快而已。

他们清晨出发，松本润降落的时候，已经入夜了。

听说相叶雅纪也在繁星城，年轻的巨龙就与众人告别后，自行前去拜访旧友。

光一他们一行六个则先去旅店对付了一宿，第二天天一亮，便跑出去找房子。

也是巧了，他们租的小院子，还是之前的那一间。

银杏则被丽丝安娜生拉硬拽，领到了隔壁院子。

暗精灵恨不得搂着自己老妈狠亲一顿，要不是丽丝安娜打消了银杏的念头，今天晚上明天晚上很多天晚上，银杏大概都会和剛一张床上睡觉了。

“银杏前辈简直是个儿子控！她怎么这么粘人啊！”住在小院的第一天夜里，温存一番后，光一和剛咬耳朵。

“大概是因为，除了我，她已经没有谁可以黏了？”剛状似认真地想了想。

“……”光一不吱声了，开始反省自己是不是话说的太过分。

看着光一像犯了错的狗子一样耷拉着耳朵，剛“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“好啦，别摆出这么一副被欺负狠了似的表情，嗯？”剛低下头，亲昵地用额角蹭了蹭光一的头顶。

“我……对不起……”光一则声音小小地道歉，甚至不敢看对方的眼睛。

“再怎么被人类给养大，我妈妈她，终究还是纯血统的魅魔啊。”剛却说了句不相干的话。

“啊？”光一诧异抬头，剛这一句近似没头没脑的话，彻底让他的思维短路了。

为什么这么说？难道剛内心最深处，还是嫌弃魅魔的吗？

瞟一眼对方脸上的表情就知道他在想什么，剛没好气地戳了戳光一的额头，“你是不是忘了，纯血统的魅魔是这世界上母性最强的生物？她们的后代五十岁成年后就能获得母亲全部的力量，在此之前她们不会让自己的孩子离开她们的视线哪怕一秒钟。我这辈子都只能算是半个魅魔了，在我妈妈眼里，我一直都不会成年，所以她才会黏着我，这是种族本能，懂了吗？”

剛凑到光一耳边絮絮低语，嘴里喷出来的热气熏红了那一只尖尖的耳朵。

说话间，他已经把被熏得七荤八素的暗精灵给翻了个面，仰躺在床上，手脚打开。

然后，身躯灵蛇一样地滑到光一的正上方，啃了一口他的喉结。

“夜还这么长，咱们就不要一直闲聊了吧，你说好不好，光一哥哥？”

望着那双璨然若紫色明珠的眸子，听着他嘴里那满含着情欲的勾人话语，暗精灵瞬间便忘了所有，一个翻身将原本趴在他身上的人压在胯下，故作凶狠地挺腰而入。

放肆的，爽到极致的呻吟夹杂着野兽般的低吼，回荡在这间卧室之中。

几天后。

晨光微熹之时，一艘陈旧的货船，在繁星城的港口靠岸了。

有一件重物被抛出了船舷，落在地上，激起了一蓬灰土，发出了沉闷的“噗——”一声。

随着那沉闷的声响，响起来的还有船工的骂骂咧咧，“下次再他妈让我遇上你偷渡，就不是揍你一顿这么简单了！狗东西！”

过了好半天，落在地上的那个破布袋子一样的东西，慢慢地动了动。

原来那是个人。

准确地说，是个暗精灵。

无尽海诸岛上的人，轻易不会骂别人是“狗东西”，兽人一族并没有犬类，狼部也不会把这辱骂当回事，这是对暗精灵专门的侮辱性称呼。

看不起这个种族的人总会轻蔑地称一声“狗东西”，因为在这些人眼里，生性放荡又多情的暗精灵，就跟被欲望控制了的狗一样，甚至能在大庭广众之下打炮。

趴在地上的暗精灵撑起身子，缓缓地吐出一口气，然后艰难站起，踉踉跄跄地向城里走去了。

相叶雅纪刚刚结束一整夜的工作，踏着晨光正准备回家。

这段时间抄写的卷轴需要汲取月光的魔力，他就改换成了太阳落山以后上工，工资是从前的三倍，花销却远没有砗磲郡大。虽然很多食材都因为运输费而高于其他岛屿，但恰巧相叶最喜欢的鱼类非常便宜。

房租也便宜，大概拜恶劣的自然气候所赐。

因此，他每个月攒下钱都非常容易，基本上这些积蓄都用来还自己那个臭不要脸的师父留下的大窟窿债务了，相叶还是觉得要比之前轻松了太多。最起码原来每半个月一次的催债魔法信，已经延长到了每两个月才来一次。

缴清债务，指日可待。

一边盘算着他还有多长时间能还完钱，一边留心不要跟越来越多迎面走来的学生们撞在一起。

繁星书院上课的时间非常早，这条路正好是他们从宿舍到学堂的必经之路，也正好人潮和相叶回家的方向相反。

不过，今天早上逆着人群前进的，却不止相叶雅纪一个。

前面还有个身披破旧袍子的人被人群撞来撞去，终于惹得周围学生不满，觉得这人碍手碍脚，被撞了这么多次还不知道避开，便手上用了点儿劲地将人推到了一边的小巷子里。

不和谐的因素消失了。

相叶看着那个被推进巷子里的瘦小身影，不知道为何，心头重重一跳，几乎是下意识地躲避着迎面走来的学生，闪身进了巷子。

陷入到一片浓重阴影中时他才猛然回神，自己这是怎么了，难道是因为之前在骑士团任职时候那种爱多管闲事的臭毛病还没有被彻底遗忘么。

但在他看到前面那个正扶着墙壁艰难前行的身影时，却又觉得自己跟进来简直太正确了。

“不好意思！请等一下！”相叶一边高声打招呼，一边迈开腿追了上去。

可那人在听见背后的呼喊后，不仅没有停下，反而加快了脚步。

奈何步履蹒跚，怎么都走不快，在相叶即将拍上肩膀时，甚至脚下一软，狼狈不堪地跌倒在地。

而后，便再没了动静。

“喂？喂？醒一醒！”相叶有些紧张了，这人是在他面前倒下去的，肯定是身体不适了，他一边轻轻摇晃着这具身子，一边动手拨开了挡住那人脸的蓬乱黑发。

乱发后露出了一张憔悴的面庞，瘦得脸颊都凹陷了下去，曾经总是噙着坏笑的薄唇如今紧紧地抿着，上面全是干裂爆开的死皮。

脸上那些青紫的痕迹显示出，他八成刚挨了一顿狠揍，现在昏迷在小巷子里，呼吸浅而急促，浑身滚烫。如果相叶没有跟进来，他大概就会被遗忘在这条人迹罕至的小巷子里，因为发烧而引发别的什么严重疾病。

相叶却完全没有去想这前因后果，他望着眼前这张曾经极度熟悉，现在又非常陌生的脸，如遭雷击般地愣在当场。

好半天好半天，他才找回了自己的声音似的脱口而出，语气里满是难以置信的惊诧——

“Nino？！”

——TBC


End file.
